


Go Big or Go Home

by jakia



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakia/pseuds/jakia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little slice of domestic life with Kurt, Blaine, and their twins.  Takes place in the same universe this as And You'll Miss It, Someday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Big or Go Home

“Are you sure you don’t want me to take one of them?”  
  
His husband snorted at him. “And risk  _waking_ them up? Are you  _kidding_?  They don’t sleep enough as it is!  It’s fine, Kurt, I’ve got them.”  
  
Kurt frowned at his husband, currently trying to balance two sleeping toddlers in his arm.  “Are you sure?  Because they aren’t infants anymore.  They  _can_ walk.  We could wake them.”  
  
Blaine only smiled.  “Shhh, now, none of that nonsense.  Get the elevator, will you?”  
  
Kurt pressed the button to summon the elevator, still eyeing his husband nervously.  “Are you sure, Blaine? That’s like, sixty pounds of baby in your arms there.”  
  
His husband winked at him.  “What, are you saying I can’t handle it?”  
  
“No, I just don’t want you to drop them and give them brain-damage.”  Kurt eyed him nervously.  “Please let me take one of them.”  
  
“Shh, I got them.  Besides, the elevator’s here, alright? A quick ride up and we’ll put them to bed.”  
  
“If you are  _trying_ to give me a heart attack before I turn forty, then you are succeeding.”  
  
“I am  _trying_ to make sure my twins stay asleep before I put them to bed,” Blaine laughed, walking into the elevator with his husband.  “Stop being so nervous.  I got this.”  
  
“I can’t  _help_ but be nervous, you are _juggling my children_  and—“  
  
  
In Blaine’s arms, one of the twins yawned, stretched, and then buried himself back into his daddy’s shoulder.  The other twin stayed blissfully asleep.  
  
Kurt and Blaine both let out the breath they were holding.  
  
“We shouldn’t have kept them out so late,” Kurt whispered, pushing back one twin’s bangs and kissing her forehead.  “They’re going to be miserable tomorrow.”  
  
“They’ll be fine.  We’ll let them sleep in.”  
  
“Hmm, does that mean the Daddies get to sleep in, too?” Kurt winked as they left the elevator, walking shoulder to shoulder with his husband towards their apartment.  
  
“Oh yes.  If we’re lucky, we might even get to sleep until  _eight o’clock._ ”  
  
Kurt gasped mockingly. “Eight o’clock in the morning?  But that’s so  _late_.  How  _scandalous_.”  
  
“Mmm, yes, I like to live on the wild side.” Blaine laughed quietly, trying not the wake the kids.    
  
Kurt turned the keys into the door of their apartment as quietly as he could.  “Let’s get these little monsters to bed, then, Mr. Danger.”  He rubbed Blaine’s arms fondly.  “My big,  _strong_ , handsome man.”  
  
Blaine raised an eyebrow, handing one of the twins to Kurt to put in bed.  “Does that mean what I think it means?”  
  
Kurt ignored him, smiling softly before kissing one of the twin’s forehead and tucking her in gently.  Blaine did the same with the other twin. _“Kurrrt.”_  
  
He turned the light off and pulled his husband out of the twins’ room, shutting the door gently behind.  
  
“If you think it means I’m tying you to our bed and having my wicked way with you,” he whispered, biting Blaine’s ear and tugging him towards their bedroom.  “Then you’d be right.”  
  
“ _Kurrt_.”  Blaine moaned, stumbling towards their bedroom.  “Don’t tease me.”  
  
“I’m not,” Kurt promised, pressing light kisses to Blaine’s jaw.  “If they didn’t wake up with us bickering while being carried in the elevator, they probably aren’t going to wake up now.”  He glanced over at the alarm clock.  “Which means we’ve got about six hours to fuck, shower, change the sheets, and then maybe even sleep for a minute or two before the twins get up.”  
  
Blaine nuzzled his neck happily.  “Mmm, I love it when you talk dirty to me.  Promising me sex, a shower,  _and_ sleep?  Bite your tongue.”  
  
Kurt licked from Blaine’s chest to his jaw.  “Dream big or go home, right?”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
They managed to get Blaine’s underwear off before one of the twins started crying, confused as to how he got in bed, as the last thing he remembered was Aunt Tina rocking him.  And when one twin started crying, the other twin began to cry, which meant they now had two squalling ten month olds who wanted their daddies, and wanted them  _now_.  
  
“Well,” Kurt frowned, tossing Blaine his shirt.  “It was nice while it lasted.”  
  
Blaine sighed and kissed his cheek.  “It was a very good plan.  Very admirable.  Possibly even doable if we didn’t have kids.”  
  
Kurt nodded, slipping on a pair of pajama pants.  “It can be our new goal in life: sex, shower, and sleep, all in the same evening.”  
  
The twins’ cries goes even louder as they kept encouraging one another.  Where’s Daddy? Where’s Daddy?  
  
“It’s good to have dreams.”  Blaine sighed, opening the bedroom door.  “We’re right  _here_ , we’re coming, we promise!”  
  
“And hey,” Kurt squeezed his hand.  “Someday, right?”  
  
They shared a small smile.  “Someday.”  
  
END


End file.
